Amy Rose V.S Harley Quinn
Amy Rose vs. Harley Quinn '''is a What-If Death Battle created by D-man the Captain. This fan made Death Battle features Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Harley Quinn from the Batman series. ''Sorry, i don't think i have what is takes to finish it, so have it if ya want.'' Description You ready for an Death Battle? I will do my best to do all the research, and find out who would win in a fight, but here's an quote to remember so i'm sorry if i make a mistake Interlude Boom-Stick: '''Love... It makes you do crazy things, really crazy. Like really really really really really crazy shit. Wiz: Love can absolutely blind people and make them do insane things. Boom-Stick: LIke Amy Rose, Sonic's Self-Proclaimed Girlfriend Wiz: And Harley quinn, The Clown Princess Of Crime Boom-Stick: He's Wiz and I'm Boom-Stick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Amy Rose Hammers her way to Death Battle Wiz: Long ago the evil Dr. Robotnik, better known as Eggman built a army of Deadly Robots that he called the "Badniks" to help him in his quest to take over the world M''. Bison:'' Of course! Wiz: However a Hegehog known as Sonic was able to defect Eggman...Twise '' Boom-Stick: '''As you might imagine, this whole saving the world got Sonic a lotta of fans, and among the Recolors and OC's and Fanart there is no bigger fanboy than Amy Rose!...... Wait? Fanboy or fangirl?' Wiz: Amy Rose was always a fan of the Mystical, one day Amy used her own Tarot Cards to predict that she would one day meet a Blue Hegehog, named Sonic. Boom-Stick: And she did meet him, or at least the Cold, Emotionless, '''Genocidal, Robotic Copy of him.' Wiz: ''Metal Sonic, an Robot designed to out class Sonic in every way, Kidnapped Amy as part of Dr. Eggman's plot to Re-write the History. Boom-Stick: I have no idea what Amy had to do with that plan, but whatever, anyway, Sonic was able to defeat Metal Sonic, save the Time-Line, and rescue Amy Wiz: It was then that she fell in love with him, and she even started to call her self his girlfriend, her long-term goal in life became getting him to notice, love, and respect her. Boom-Stick: In other words, she wants to @#$& him, Baaaaadly. Wiz: Boom-Stick! Boom-Stick: Well its true. Wiz: *''Sigh''* "Sonic! This time there's no way outta Marrying me!" ~Amy Rose Wiz: While Sonic does care for her, he was zero interest in her romantically (In the main canon), likely because he is 16 and shes 12, however no matter what he does or say, she never quits. Boom-Stick: You'd think she'd take a damn hint, even when Amy finds out that her friends had their pets go missing, Amy still has a quick pitstop to hit on Sonic (By beating him up). In fact she loves Sonic so much that just thinking about him can heal her, strange, cuz when i think about my ex wife, i actually get injuries. Wiz: Even though she can be a annoyance, she still tries her best help Sonic and his friends when they need a hand, sometimes even when they don't. Boom-Stick: Even if that means breaking Sonic out of prison, going to outer space, traversing great deserts, or competing in a fighting tournament. Wiz: Speaking of fighting. She was Trained by Julie-Su, who is a very skilled Freedom Fighter in her own, so a pretty good teacher. She also skilled in Boxing, s''he learned it from a exercise class she took while on a diet plan. Boom-Stick: '''Thats sounds normal, Too normal!!!'' Wiz: Strange, considering how she thinks she is nothing without her hammer. Boom-Stick: '''She can also run fast enough to keep up with Sonic, and she can use some of his moves like the Spin Dash, and the Homing Attack, she is also pretty agile being able to Jump and Hop pretty far. Wiz: She can also preform a Triple Jump-'' Boom-Stick:' Bla bla bla, can we just get the the good stuff already, her weapons!' Wiz: ''Sure, She is skilled enough with a Crossbow to hit a target from almost any distance. She also has explosives disguised as presents which explode when an enemy comes into contact with them, or picks them up like a moron. However her most Iconic Weapon, would be The Piko Piko Hammer. '' Boom-Stick: '''Not too much is known about it, but there is evidence believe that its Magical, Amy has an inexhaustible supply of these Hammers... So does just hide them up her ass?' Wiz:'' No no no! You see, she has this ability to conjure up Piko Piko Hammers out of nowhere by just by waving her hand.'' Boom-Stick:Sonic, The Power to run faster than Light! tails, The Power to Fly! Amy, The Power To Make A Hammer!!!!! Girl power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111ONE11111111 Wiz: Well she can turn invisible too. Boom-Stick: WHAT!?!? Wiz: Could we get back to the Hammer? Boom-Stick: ok? Wiz: It is Unknown how much The Hammer may weigh Boom-Stick: But since its as big as Amy her self, i'm guessing it weighs a fucking lot. Even Sonic and Knuckles don't like the idea of getting a Thrashing from this Baby. Hmm, maybe i should get myself one of those. Wiz: So you can hit me with it? Boom-Stick: Don't be ridiculous Wiz, Of course i'm gonna hit you with it. That goes with out sayin' Wiz: With this Mighty Hammer she can smash Androids into pieces with one swing, send herself flying by hammering into the ground, create whirlwinds, deflect projectiles like bullets, knock down a Prison Door that was meant to keep Sonic inprisoned with just 3 strikes, and even deflect Shadow's Chaos Spear, But, it is not indestructible as Rosy the Rascal-'' Boom-Stick: '''Who?' Wiz: Its a long story, Rosy was able to break Amy's Hammer with her version of the Piko Piko Hammer which could be considered just as strong or even stronger than Amy's Hammer. Boom-Stick: That reminds me, while Amy can be a Powerhouse at times she does have weaknesses, like the fact that she..She is just the worst. Wiz: When Amy is Angry she can become stronger, however when her Anger gets the better of her, she can be unreasonable and not think straight. Boom-Stick: And you'd would think knowing the future would help her win any fight ever, but she really only ever used those Tarot Cards once Wiz: Amy has been kidnapped many times by Eggman, She was easily defeated by Lyric, She somehow mistakes Silver and Shadow for Sonic, she can be careless and clumsy, She once lost a fight to Rouge the Bat in just 19 seonds, and lost fight to Shadow in just 4 panels. Plus while Amy can be very Smart she can also be tricked rather easily at times Boom-Stick: Usually in stupid ways, like when Eggman tricked Amy in to giving him her Hammer, by telling her he would use it to help Robot Orphans, Spoiler Alert, he was not using it to help Robot Orphans, he was not using it to help Robot Orphans at all. Wiz: Still, she always comes through. She was able to hold off many Robots at once using nothing more than her crossbow, she was able to go toe to toe with The Iron King, and send him flying. Boom-Stick: She was able to use her hammer to disperse flames thrown at her by Blaze with just a wave. And once she even pushed Fucking Knuckles sending him flying in to a Tree, yeah, it was a cheap shot, but still. Wiz: Amy is strong enough to throw her hammer with enough force to push back Eggman's battle ship Boom-Stick: Leaving a huge ass hole. Wiz: Also, once, when the world was seconds away from suffering complete and total annihilation, all because Shadow wanted revenge for the Death of his best friend, Maria, Amy Rose found Shadow and told him that he should help the people of earth Boom-Stick: This reminded Shadow of Naria's last words, which were basically "Don't nuke people", so Shadow flipped his tune and helped Sonic save the world, so yeah.. Thats right, Amy Rose of all people, is partly responsable for saving Earth. Wiz: Makes a little sense, after all she is willing to fight whenever necessary for her friends Boom-Stick: Or more often than not, just for Sonic "Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!" ~ Amy Rose Harley Quinn Filps in to Death Battle For many many years, or like 5 with how time seems to work in Comics, Gotham City had been terrorised by the worst most blood thirsty Gang in town. Lead by the two most notorious Criminals to ever were Make Up Thats right, every one's favorite Power Couple, The Joker And Harley Quinn. But before Harley was the Mad Mistress of of the Joker,she was a lady named Harleen Quinzel, Dr. Quinzel was once a career-oriented psychiatrist. Until she had internship under Dr. Joan Leland at Arkham Asylum, things got a little crazy there.While researching the lunatics at Arkham, she became fascinated with one inmate harder to work with then any other, The Joker. So, she became the Joker's therapist, they had regular therapy session, and she seemed to make more progress then any one else ever has. The Joker gained her sympathy during their sessions, mostly because he kinda had a Father who used to beat the crap out of him. Boom-Stick: F*cking Clowns. They ruin everything. He slowly seduced her, causing her to fall madly in love with him. Then The Joker was let out, and by let out i mean he escaped, but Batman did what he does best, found the Joker, kicked his ass, and put him back in Arkham. Seeing her "Puddin" Beaten and broken in his cell has what made Harely Snap So she made a costume, grab any weapons she might need, and she broke The Joker out of Arkham. From that moment on, she was known as.. Harley Quinn "Knock knock Puddin, say hello to you new improved Harley Quinn!" ~Harley Quinn. After that, Harley was the loyal Sidekick of The Joker. Boom-Stick: Good thing too, i think Joker was tried of Gagsworth's Shit Good ol' Jack must have been glad about that, because she kicks ass you could say that, Harley is a expert acrobat, and a excellent gymnast, even being Able to match Catwoman as well as Nightwing when it somes to speed Shes pretty fast too, being able to dodge Gun fire easily, and Jump very far. Harley was a irreplaceable asset to The Joker's Gang,Harley was always by The Joker's side, however... Its was not the Dream she thought it would be. You see Joker liked to do this thing where he would beat her Boom-Stick! Well its ture! Sigh, their Relateson ship was awful and (Paring suicide squad) very abusive , , , , , Lesbeions! Boom-Stick! Its true! Sigh The Joker once put her in a straitjacket, then he scraped her to a table, then he pushed it in to a tank of acid! Harley was able too get "un-scrapped" from the table, then she got out of her straitjacket, she did this in seconds before the table fell so much as 4 inchs. Now we're most likely gonna have to talk about that again, and we don't wanna repeat all of that stuff again, so i dub this the "straitjacket Table Acid Thing Feat" I think thats a fitting name , , , And it turned out that the Joker was sorta lying about having a abusive Father . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . b'' '''In other words its a really bad idea to fight her.' "I’m rubber, you’re glue, whatever you say bounces off me and makes a six-inch-diameter exit wound in you." ~ Harley Quinn Lets Go Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boom-Stick: But first! I need to get my self a cool glass of Kooba Cola Ad Wiz: Folks, are those there other kinds of sada just not doing it for you? If so you should that its because they suck, why don't you try a nice refreshing bottle of Kooba Cola insead Boom-Stick: Now with Vitamin B1! Wiz: Its indeed a wonderful deal! Boom-Stick: Show those other Bastard Sada's the real reason why Kooba Cola is (and will always be) Number One! Wiz: Buy 5 packs and get a free Kooba Kid Comic! Boom-Stick: I'll be doin' that but first its time for a Death Battle!!!! Death Battle (Cue Music ) Harley Dashed towords Amy and with a Powerful Bash ''Amy was knocked back 6 feet, but Amy landed on her feet and pulled out her Hammer Amy and Harley ran at each other again but this time Harley tripped Amy, Amy got back up but Harley pulled out a Gun and fire a Bullet at Amy, Amy dodged it but this gave Harley the chance she needed to whip out her Baseball bat and Knock Amy off the building But Amy grabbed the leadge and used it to flip back into the 'ring', Amy Swung her Hammer and knocked Harley's Hammer into pieces Harley wielding her Baseball Bat knocked away Amy's hammer disarming Amy, Harley then smacked her Face and stomped her in to the ground, But she got up, and with Boxing gloves on her hands she punched Harley in the face, Amy tried this again but this time Harley cought the punch, Amy used a Spin dash to get out of there leaving serval small quills in Harley's Hand, Amy then held out her had and ''POOF ''a new Hammer appeared in her hand, she then ran at Harley and shattred Harley's Bat Amy turned invisible and began wackung Harley over and over, But Harley saw Amy's Shadow, Harley kicked Amy to the ground, just as Amy got back up Harley slapped her in the face Harley pulled out a Jack in The Box and then tossed it in to Amys hands, and with a "Bye!" Harley fliped on to a lower roof, then a there was an "''BLAAM" as the box blew up in Amy's face, Halrey came back to see Amy on the ground. Harley Kicked Amy and then tossed her into the air, Harley then jumped up and Kicked Amy in the gut as she fell back to the ground Harley then pulled out her Pop-Gun Harley kicked Amy in her gut bringing Amy to her knees, and then Harley pointed the Gun at Amy's head, Harley pulled the trigger, and a Flag with the words "Ka-Blam! Your Dead!" written on it came out rather than a bullet. Amy sigh'd, however the Flag then shot out from the gun and stabbed Amy in the arm. (Cue Music ) Harley kicked Amy off the Building but Amy grabbed Harley's Leg and pulled Harley down with her. As they fell they both tried to end the fight, Harley fired all but one Bullet from her Guns at Amy, but Amy dodged the Gun fire, soon they was very close to the ground Amy Threw a Gift Bomb at Harley but Harley was able to catch it out of the air and toss it as hard as she could below them, the force from the explosion sent them flying up rather than down Harley then tried to stab Amy with her Kife but Amy kicked it out of Harley's hand, Amy then knocked Harley high up in to the air with her Hammer. Harley landed on the building gut first with a sickening 'C''rack!!!' Amy landed on the roof too but she landed on her feet, Amy giggled But Harley got up, and punched Amy in the Face, Amy pulled out her Crosssbow and fired at Harley, but Harley dodged it, Amy Rose dashed at Harley but she dodged Amy, Amy tried again, so she ran at Harley but Harley dodged Amy again, Harley jumped behind Amy and stabbed her in the back with a pink Kitchen Knife Amy screamed in pain Harley grabbed her gun Amy's eyes began glistening with Uncontrollable Firey Rage Harley fired her last Bullet, but Amy snapped back,and dodged it, and she then used the Spin-Dash, speeding to harley as a Ball she teared off Harleys right arm, Amy then Tossed a Gift Bomb at Harley, blowing off her left arm, Amy then pulled out her Hammer and jumped high above Harley, Amy swung her Hammer down as hard as she could, it came smashing down on Harley's head with total force, killing Harley instantly, and smashing her body in to a find bloody paste. 'K.O' Amy pulled the Kitchen Knifefrom her back and thought of Sonic to heal herself. Amy then saw Sonic and ran after him (Yeah i know its been done before but how else you end this) Conclusion . . . But how does Amy win? Because Harley had no chance Wiz! Well its true. Sigh.. I see what you did there .. . . . . . . . . . Boom-Stick: '''Makes sense, after all Harley was' HAMMERED Wiz: The Winner Is Amy "''the rascal" Rose'' Trivia * D-Man's First Death Battle (As if any one cares about that) * Amy Rose was in a Episode of Death Battle, i wont dare spoil if she won that one or not.. * Due to the Suicide Squad movie being out, it is very likely that Harley will be in a Death Battle soon * This battle has been thought of many times before but this might be the first time it was written all the way * Harley's Death Screen is a reference to Episode 51 of Batman The Animated Series, 'The Man who killed Batman' * The Characters were meant to talk, but i suck at writing so i got rid of all lines * The Fight begins and ends at the same place because didn't think about the fight moving to new places when i was making the images. NEXT TIME ON NORMAL DEATH BATTLE http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Team_Rocket_Trio_V.S_The_Pilaf_Gang[[Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles]] Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Crazy' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption